


How to make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 9

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The discussion when they wake, a little play, a lot of love.<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesson 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 9

## How to make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 9

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Blair woke up first, looking over at the clock to see how long they had napped. Four in the morning. He looked down at the hard man he was laying on, trying to see if he was awake too. 

Bright, light blue eyes looked back at him. 

"Um, morning," he said with a yawn. 

Jim smiled and rolled him over onto his back. "Would you like to pick up where we left off last night?" 

Blair smiled up at him. "Is this a hint that you wake up horny every morning?" 

He thrust his fledgling erection up against Blair's thigh. "No, this is." Jim sniffed Blair's neck. "Only when you're in the bed with me." He licked a tender spot, making Blair squirm. "Lie still." 

"Yes sir," Blair said meekly, casting his eyes downward. 

Jim raised up and smiled. "Now why did that sound like an excuse to play games?" 

"Games?" Blair swallowed. 

"Fantasy role playing stuff. It can be one of the most helpful things in a relationship to keep it fresh, but not everyone uses it. We could try some though, that is, if you're interested." 

Blair's smile lit up the gloom. "So, who are you going to be?" 

"Why, I'm the stern head master." Blair chuckled at that. "And you're my naughty student." 

"Can't I be a naughty teacher?" 

"Keep it up, Sandburg and you'll be the naughty jock. They need _lots_ of correction." 

Blair grinned and reached over to turn on the bedside light, knocking the toys off the bed. Jim looked over the edge, trying to figure out what had dropped. 

"Just for that, you have to clean them again. Otherwise it's condoms over them." Jim gave him his most stern frown, making him look like some principal. 

"Shouldn't we be using condoms over them any ways?" 

Jim nodded, resigned. "Yeah. But I don't like the feeling of them." He gave a mild pout. "My senses get turned up to high when you touch me, then I feel the grain of the plastic weave, or I start to feel a rough spot from where they rubbed to much. Things like that hurt, you know." 

Blair got out of bed, picking up the toys and heading downstairs to clean them. "Be right back." 

Jim laid back in the bed, stroking himself lightly to keep himself up until his Blair got back. Now how to tell him he was his? 

Blair came back up the stairs, hurrying and carrying the barely dry implements. He held them out for inspection from Jim, then set them on the bedside table once they were approved. 

Jim patted the bed, and Blair climbed in, taking his place beside Jim's stomach, resting his head on it. "Head master, do I have another punishment coming also?" 

Jim chuckled. "Oh, my student, you have no idea what forms of punishment I have in store for you." 

Blair looked up and grinned. "You're not like going to chain me to the bed or anything like that are you? Because I am so not into that." 

Jim shook his head, rolling Blair under him and squirming down until he was over Blair's stomach. "Just for the mere suggestion of that, I hereby punish you to a raspberry." He administered the strict punishment, earning a laugh. "So, now you laugh at my punishments? I'll show you," he said, lunging down to take the hardness that was caressing his Adam's apple in. 

Blair thrust up, overjoyed at where he was now. "Oh, yeah, Jim you really _are_ a head master," he grunted, pushing more of himself into Jim's mouth, or trying to. 

Jim pulled back and groaned. "For that pun I should make you sleep downstairs." 

Blair begged, his most convincing and wining move yet that night. Jim gave in, going back down on him, taking him down his throat. The last words Blair would say for a while were "You gotta teach me to do that, man." 

* * *

Blair opened his eyes, sated and still smiling. Jim was standing over him, smiling too, and holding the smallest toy. "So, am I going to learn how to use that now?" 

Jim nodded and sat down next to his leg that was farthest from an edge. He handed over the tube of lube, watching as Blair sat up some, plumping the pillows behind him, and spread his legs. He squeezed some out, reaching down with his wet finger, and played with the edge of his hole. 

Jim shifted so he could see better. 

Blair smiled, determined to show his teacher how creative and intuitive he really was. He knew Jim wanted to be teased, played with, so he drew it out, teasing the flowered muscle tissues. He flicked it; Jim's mouth opened and he panted. He brushed across it; Jim's moan was a soft thing. He teased it, playing with the muscles, pushing them apart slightly; Jim's groan became loud and insistent. 

He slid a fingertip in; Jim pounced. 

Jim slid him back down, tossing the lube bottle out of the way and settling himself on Blair's body. He licked down the hair trail, teasing and swirling the soft but wiry curls. When the body under his arched up, he took possession of the nipples, making them hard and needy. Blair moaned his name, pressing his head down deeper, keeping it there for his pleasure. 

Jim pulled his hands away, tucking them under his back, and growled, "Stay like that." 

Blair nodded, biting his lip, looking so cute. Jim couldn't take it anymore, he had to taste that mouth, nip that same spot, suck on his tongue. He got to his knees, crawling up the willing body, and resettled himself so they could kiss. 

They kissed, hard, deep, soft, gentle, probing, tasting, sensing, all manner of ways; Jim showing Blair his desire. Blair's own answered, pulling him back down for more, following his lips when they left for brief bouts of air. Moaning softly when the contact was severed. Jim found the other part of his soul in Blair's mouth, tasting the need, the want, to be part of him. He looked up, seeing the bright blue eyes shine with the same fire he knew was in his. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," Blair whispered. "Forever." 

Jim got up, straddling his thighs. "Don't promise what you can't know, Chief. Forever doesn't happen." 

Blair sat up, pulling him into his arms. "Forever does with us." 

"No, Blair it doesn't. Forever ends when one of us leaves. And there's nothing you can do to change that." "Jim, man, I'm not leaving you. Ever." He tipped the hard head down, trying to make his point with his eyes. 

Jim smiled, a little sadly, "You don't know that. You could walk out tomorrow and be beaten, or get shot while on a case with me. You could be walking around the University and get hit by a garbage truck. Who knows what will happen." 

"Jim, the same goes for you. You may get shot in a confrontation, or killed by a bad driver or even die from a heart attack in bed, but I know you wouldn't be leaving me willingly. That sort of leaving I can accept as inevitable, but I won't accept the other at all. I know that won't happen to us. No matter _what_ happens we will be together." 

Jim pulled the precious head up, kissing the velvet mouth. "Thanks Blair." He laid them back down, resting his head over Blair's heart. "You mean the world to me, but we can't base this, what we have, on lies. Not even happy ones like forever. I can't live like that." 

Blair stroked the short hair, combing it with his minuscule nails. "I know we can't. I won't leave you, though, if I can help it. You're stuck with me until you tire of me or I die." 

Jim chuckled, kissing the flesh next to his lips. "I know. I feel the same. I... I just couldn't live that lie. Not with you." He looked up. "It would make me happy to, but I wouldn't live it to it's fullest if I thought you would always be here. I'd miss out on saying things to you, or doing things with you. I don't want to do that." 

"You don't want to wake up in a few years, or even twenty or so, and have regrets over what we didn't do or have or try or say. I can understand that. I feel the same." 

"So, can we change those words?" 

"Till Death do us part?" he asked with a smile. 

"If you would have me," Jim whispered seriously. 

Blair rolled them over, landing on top of Jim's chest and looking down in astonishment. "You want to marry me?" 

Jim blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I do. But only if you wantit andnotfor alongtimeuntilyou'rereadyand....." His almost intelligible qualifiers were silenced with a finger across their path. 

"Jim," Blair began carefully. "This is a big step." 

He nodded. "I know. And I'm willing to wait for an answer. For as long as it takes for you to decide." 

Blair looked down, re-evaluating all that had happened in the last few days. "That's what this has been about. To see if I could want you like that, training me for you." 

"Seeing if you could handle me like this, us like this, could be with me," Jim said quietly. He could only see two ways this could go: Blair getting mad and leaving, if only for downstairs again, permanently; or Blair being shocked and needing to think about it, but coming back to him eventually, like in a few days. 

But Blair would yet again shock him. "That is such a radical idea from you. I didn't know that you would think along these lines. I mean, to teach me to love you so I would make a decision to come back to you because no one else would be the same. Man, that takes too much forethought." He smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently and chastely. "Thanks Jim." 

"For what?" 

"For giving me the opportunity to explore, and in doing so giving me the greatest of gifts, your love and patience." He kissed him again. "For teaching me all this as a way of showing me what I have and why I want to keep it. For loving me enough to risk my leaving if I would have taken this knowledge to someone else." He kissed him again, probing his mouth and nibbling on the tongue that followed his home. "For letting me get to loving you like this on my own time without any pressure or strings." 

Jim rolled them over, pinning Blair beneath him and staring into his eyes to find the truth that his heart told him was there. Blair's love clearly shone in the darkness, lighting his life up with bright colors and sweet music that only they could hear. "Thank you," he said simply. 

"For understanding?" Jim nodded. "Well, that _is_ what I do best." 

Jim laughed and sucked a bright mark on his neck. He lifted his head. "I've marked you now as mine. No one else can touch you, well I might let Brian have a go sometime but other than that, no one will ever touch this body again except me." He kissed the waiting mouth. "You're mine and I can wait for the yes I want." 

Blair reached up, placing a finger across his lips. "Soon, I promise. I just need to process first, get all this into me as a fact. Okay?" Jim nodded. "Let's stay like this today," Blair said. Jim agreed and pulled the covers back over them, insulating them from the world and all it would do to come between them. 

They laid there, holding their most cherished desire in the world, letting the world go on around them. 

* * *

End How to make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 9.

 


End file.
